A Fairy Tail Misunderstanding
by animalsrule11
Summary: So Natsu is on his way to the guild when he hears some upsetting gossip, let's see how the rest of the guild deals with it! One shot. (Slight cursing, not much.) WARNING: NALU FLUFF AT THE END!


So this is my first fanfiction that I probably wouldn't have even made public for a couple more years if a certain fellow fanfiction writer didn't help me out. Thank you very much for reading! Also I don't own Fairy Tail or anything else really.

Natsu's pov.

I was walking through Magnolia to my favorite place in the world, -other than Lucy's house of course: Fairy Tail! I was hoping to see a certain celestial mage and go on a quest, obviously filled with action and fighting. Lately though, I was kind of worried that we were becoming distant with each other. I was about to talk to my blue feline friend who was flying beside me when I heard some girls gossiping.

"Hey, did you hear? Lucy Heartfilia is going to quit Fairy Tail!"

"Are you joking? She loves Fairy Tail! Did you not pay attention to the Grand Magic Games at all?"

"No, no. I heard it too; I heard that she was going to join Sabertooth!"

"Girls, you guys are my best friends and all, but you're insane. She will not quit the guild!"

"If you say so. A lot of people think that she's quitting though! I heard that she's planning on quitting really soon!"

I snapped my head to look at Happy with a look of terror.

"Did you hear that Happy? We need to make sure Lucy doesn't do something dumb and get to the guild right now!"

"Aye sir!" Happy grabbed me and flew to the guild as fast as he could, bursting through the doors just in time for me to hear someone say:

"- I quit the guild!"

Lucy pov.

I was talking to Master and Mirajane when Natsu burst through the doors with Happy.

"LUCY! YOU CAN'T QUIT THE GUILD!"

The entire guild went completely silent, other than Erza choking on her cake and Cana trying to cough up some alcohol that went down the wrong pipe.

_Wait, what?_

"NANIIIIIIIIII?" The guild erupted in a roar of protests that could have been heard from outside of Magnolia.

_Crap._

"Lu-chan! You're going to quit the guild?!"

"Hey Bunny-girl. What the hell are you thinking?"

"It's all my fault, Lucy. Please hit me!"

"Er-Erza-san. I don't think that's necessary!"

_What are you guys thinking?_

"Love rival is quitting the guild?"

"You can't leave!"

"FLAME-BRAIN! WHAT DUMBASS THING DID YOU DO NOW?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, YOU POPSICLE!"

"Uh, guys?" I tried to get their attention. But they were being too loud. They couldn't hear me!

"Lucy-nee, it's a lie right?"

"Lucy-san, is this true!?"

"Um, Guys?!" _Damn it, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!_

"NATSU, IF YOU DID SOMETHING TO LUCY I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL, LISANNA? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"NATSU! MAKING YOUR FRIENDS QUIT THE GUILD IS NOT MAN!"

"SHUT UP ELFMAN!"

"GUYS! I'M NOT QUITTING THE GUILD!" _ Maybe now they'll listen._ The entire guild was staring at me completely silent.

"...what?"

"I'm not quitting the guild guys. I don't know where Natsu heard that, but I'm not. That would be really dumb."

"But when I entered the guild, I heard you say that you were! Also, there were girls in the town saying how you were going to... to... join Sabertooth." Natsu had this worried look on his face, as if begging me to prove what he heard was wrong.

I blinked twice at Natsu. _Idiot. If I left who would make sure Team Natsu doesn't completely destroy 10 towns while on a single mission?_ I sighed, "Natsu, those were just rumors, Master heard the rumors too and was talking to me about them; I was telling him how there would be no way that I would quit the guild."

"... oh."

"OH? _OH? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?_ NATSU, YOU MADE US THINK SHE WAS GOING TO QUIT! YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED WITH _THAT!_"

"_THAT?_ YOU'RE OVEREACTING!"

"LIKE HELL I AM! MASTER, PLEASE PUNISH HIM WITH _THAT!"_

"BRATS, SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared at Master. I still don't know what _that_ is. Will he actually punish Natsu? Am I finally going to find out what _that_ is?

"Now, since we know that Lucy is _not_ quitting the guild. LET'S HAVE A PARTY FAIRY-TAIL STYLE!"

I facepalm. _Of course we are going to have a party. What else would we do?_ I feel something crash into my chest.

"Lusshhyyy! I'm so glad you're not quitting!" Happy was hugging my chest with tears running down his face. I smiled at him.

"If I was to quit, where would I go? My family is here." I felt an arm go around me. It was really warm. I looked up to see Natsu with a relieved look on his face. He sighed and hugged me.

"I'm really glad that you're not leaving."

_W-w-w-what? N-N-Natsu is hugging me? Idiot! We are in the middle of the guild!_ Luckily his chest covered my bright red face, so no one saw how embarrassed I was. _Lucy! Calm down! It's just a hug!_

My face cooled down a bit as he pulled away. But his stare was to dang intense! And Mira was fangirling with the other girls of the guild. _This suuucks. Stop looking at me like that. All of you!_

"Hey, Lucy. You okay? Your face is kinda red."

_Yeah, whose fault is that? Yours and Mira's._

"They liiiiiiiiiike each other!"

"Shut up, Cat!" I yelled at Happy.

"Oi, Gray! I bet I can drink more than you!"

"Say what? Bring it on, Tabasco-breath!"

"Gihi, I can drink more than both of you!"

"Shut up, you idiots. You're making the alcohol taste bad!"

I watched the guild party with each other. I love this guild so much, and they love me.

_As I said, Master. There will never be a day that I quit the guild._


End file.
